Avatars
Avatars are essentially any living thing found in the game world. They are the characters that the player controls as well as any Non Player Characters found in the game. They could be anything from a human body to a ferocious animal. Hundreds of preset avatars are stored in the avatar library or you can customize your own using the Avatar Customization Window. Non Player Avatars can also be programmed to do several things using simple Action and Check Commands, but we’ll get to that later. Creating an Avatar A play can create two types of avatars; Customisable - Customisable Avatars are created by you using many preset features Non-Customisable - Non-Customizable Avatars are already created for you, all you have to do is choose the one whose look you like best. Customisable Avatar Since we are creating a character from scratch, stick to the top half of the menu and choose between a man or a woman. We’ll choose a man for this example because of the oh-so-many glorious beards. Clicking on any of the New icons will open up the body selection window. The bodies are different for the different genders of course. Other than that, this menu is pretty self-explanatory. The tabs at the top allow you to choose which aspect of your character you want to edit and contain options just like this one. Non Customisable Avatar You now have to get back to this menu but choose the bottom option this time to create a Non Customizable Avatar. The moment you enter you will be assailed with cats, making you question whether this is the internet, but if you would prefer some more human representation, scroll to the bottom where you can choose from a wide array of delectable custom made bipeds, carefully created by our artists. Above you will find a very familiar settings button which is exactly the same as the previous one. So do what you want to and DON’T FORGET TO SAVE! You just made your first avatars. I think a good round of pats on the back are in order. You may also notice something else, the previously empty Avatar Library window now has two fresh little avatars in it. Settings Now that you've settled on the look, it's time to breathe some life into your character! How do we do that? Through Settings! First, click on the settings tab in the upper right of the screen. This will let you see the entire range of settings that exist for each avatar, in the following order; Avatar Name If you haven't figured this out, it's to give a name to the avatar you've created. Especially vital for NPCs. Initial Health This will be the health you start with, and will stay as the constant maximum amount of health you can have unless you create items which either increase or decrease the maximum health. Initial Stamina If you turn stamina on, this will be the stamina you start with, and will stay as the constant maximum amount of stamina you can have unless you create items which either increase or decrease the maximum stamina. Initial Needs If you turn needs on, this will be the needs you start with, and will stay as the constant maximum amount of needs you can have unless you create items which either increase or decrease the maximum needs. Max Store This functions like a backpack that allows you to store extra needs when your needs bar is full for when you require them, and like any backpack it has a maximum amount it can carry. Score This sets the initial score your character starts with, which can go up and down depending on whether you've created any items that modify their score. Coins This sets the initial amount of coins your character starts with, which can go up and down depending on whether you've created any items that modify their amount of coins, or if the game allows the buying and selling of items. Attack This sets the initial damage the character can do, which can go up and down depending on whether you've created any items that modify their attack strength. Build This sets how adept the character is at building, which will determine if they construct structures quickly or slowly. Jump This sets how high the character can jump, which can go up and down depending on whether you've created any items that modify their jump ability. Speed This sets the initial speed of the character, which can go up and down depending on whether you've created any items that modify their speed. Flying Sets whether the character can fly or not. Dying Sets whether a character can be killed or not. Lives Per Round This sets how many times your character can die in a round before it's game over. Avatar Invincibility Determines how long after death an avatar cannot take damage. Avatar Scale -Determines the size of your avatar. 1 is the standard size and you can either go above it to a maximum of 2 to create a world of GIANTS! or below all the way to just before 0 to populate your world with an army of Liliputians. Once you are done fiddling with your avatar's innards, hit the Save button located in Menu Options and unleash your creation on your world.